Pacar Baru?
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Malam tahun baru harusnya jeonghan sedang bersantai di kamarnya dengan selimut dan cokelat panas bukannya duduk ditemani alkohol dan musik yang memekakkan telinga, jangan lupakan pemuda yang terus menatapnya dan mengatakan kalau dia tertarik padanya. [Jeongcheol] [Jeonghan & Seungcheol] [BL] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #shmnlv


**Pacar Baru?**

 _by : Shmnlv_

Choi Seungcheol | Yoon Jeonghan

* * *

Pesta tahun baru memang acara yang paling membosankan. Jeonghan tidak tau apa yang seru dari menunggu tahun berganti. Harusnya mereka sedih karena umur mereka akan semakin pendek dan berdoa dirumah bukannya menari sambil menyalakan kembang api. Ya, jeonghan harusnya berdoa bukannya duduk di salah satu kursi dekat bar sambil mengamati teman-temannya bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu.

" _Hyung_ , tidak turun?"

Jeonghan menatap salah satu adiknya –seorang yang menyebabkan dirinya ada disini, dan menggeleng, "kau saja. Aku sedang malas."

"Ey, _hyung_ , ayolah, ini malam tahun baru. Kau harusnya bersenang-senang."

Jeonghan menunjukkan wajah jengkelnya membuat adiknya itu mundur teratur. Jeonghan mendesah sekali lagi. Kalau bukan karena paksaan seungkwan –adiknya tadi yang cerewet itu, mungkin ia sekarang sedang menikmati hangat selimutnya sambil menyesap cokelat hangat bukannya duduk disini dengan alkohol dan musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ , tidak menari?"

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dansa kearah bartender di hadapannya, "aku tidak suka membuang tenagaku untuk hal seperti itu. Beri aku _wine_."

"Cih, kau kemari hanya minum _wine_? Tidak mau mabuk sekalian?"

Jeonghan menatap tajam.

"Iya.. iya.. tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Ini .. Selamat menikmati, tuan."

Jeonghan menyesap _wine_ nya dan kembali menatap bartender yang dikenalnya itu, "kau bekerja di malam tahun baru, wonwoo-ya?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada tiduran dirumah, itu membosankan."

Jeonghan sudah akan membalas namun wonwoo pamit untuk melayani pelanggan disampingnya.

" _Vodka_.."

Jeonghan melirik orang di sampingnya. Choi seungcheol, salah satu teman seangkatannya.

"Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Jeonghan tersentak karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, "kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"Malas, mereka hanya tau menggerakkan badan saja, tidak tau apa yang namanya _beat and_ _rhythm_. Cih.."

Jeonghan tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya, "kulihat kau tadi juga asal menggerakkan badanmu."

"Aku mengikuti arus, kau tau."

Jeonghan berdecih.

"Jeonghan, kan? Aku seungcheol."

Jeonghan menatap tangan yang terulur kearahnya, sedikit berpikir sebelum menjabat tangan itu, "ya, aku Jeonghan. Aku tau, siapa yang tidak kenal choi seungcheol."

Seungcheol tertawa bangga, "aku seterkenal itu rupanya."

Jeonghan hanya melirik malas. Ia memanggil wonwoo dan memintanya mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kau suka _wine_?"

"Kau suka _vodka_?"

Seungcheol berdecak, "kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau menarik."

"Kau orang kesekian yang menyebutku menarik. Aku tidak terkejut."

Seungcheol tertawa keras.

Jeonghan kembali menyesap _wine_ nya dan sedikit terganggu karena seungcheol tidak berhenti menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Apa?" tanya jeonghan angkuh.

"Bukannya aku bilang kau menarik, itulah kenapa aku menatapmu."

 _Satu menit lagi, guys!_

Atensi jeonghan beralih pada semua orang yang berkumpul dekat panggung, menatap atap _club_ yang transparan.

"Wah.. mereka benar-benar menyiapkan pesta ini dengan baik." Komentar seungcheol dan jeonghan menyetujui dalam hati.

 _58_

"Kau suka anjing?"

Jeonghan menoleh kearah seungcheol, "aku suka kucing."

 _54_

"Spaghetti atau tteokbokki.."

Dahi jeonghan berkerut, "apapun. Apa kau berusaha mengorek informasi tentangku?"

 _49_

"Pantai atau gunung?"

Jeonghan membalik badannya menjadi sepenuhnya menghadap seungcheol, "Pantai."

 _45_

Jeonghan terus mendengar hitungan mundur dari arah panggung tapi hal itu tak membuatnya tertarik, ia lebih tertarik pada pemuda yang sedang menyanggah dagu menatapnya.

 _40_

"Piano atau masak?"

"Apa itu ada hubungannya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab saja?"

"Ini _speed quiz_?"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Piano.."

 _36_

"Kenapa?"

Dahi jeonghan kembali berkerut, "Apanya?"

 _32_

"Kenapa memilih piano?"

"Ah, bukannya itu tentang tipe orang yang ku suka?"

 _28_

"Kau jeli juga.. jadi kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa mendengar lagu yang dibuatnya."

Seungcheol tertawa mendengar jawaban jeonghan.

 _20_

"Atlet atau pengusaha?"

"Kenapa harus memilih kalau aku bisa dapat dua-duannya."

 _15_

"Huh?"

"Kau.. atlet.. dan anak jurusan management, kudengar ayahmu juga memiliki perusahaan"

 _10_

"Aku seterkenal itu ya?"

 _9_

"Jadi kau juga tertarik padaku?" seungcheol menghapus jarak antara keduanya perlahan.

 _8_

"Aku selalu berlaku adil. _Give and take_. Kalau kau tertarik padaku, aku juga bisa tertarik padamu."

 _7_

Seungcheol tersenyum. Jeonghan benar-benar menarik.

 _6_

"Kalau aku mengajakmu kencan, kau setuju?"

 _5_

Jeonghan memundurkan badannya saat merasa seungcheol terlalu dekat.

 _4_

"Pertama, jangan dekat-dekat. Apa kau tipe orang yang main cium ketika pertama bertemu?" tanya jeonghan kesal.

 _3_

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Ya, aku orang seperti itu." Tangannya menarik jeonghan mendekat.

 _2_

 **Chu**

 _1_

 _Happy New Year!_

Jeonghan menatap terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena suara letusan kembang api diluar. Tapi karena pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seungcheol kembali memberi jarak antara dirinya dan jeonghan, "menciummu."

"Ya! Dasar mesum.."

"Ya, aku memang di kenal begitu. Jadi, kau mau kencan denganku?"

"Aku tidak suka kencan tanpa status yang jelas."

Seungcheol tertawa sekali lagi, "oke, kalau begitu, mau kau jadi pacarku?"

Jeonghan menatap seungcheol, "kau pacar pertamaku di tahun ini."

"Ya, dan ku pastikan aku akan jadi pacarmu juga di tahun depan."

"Kalau kau bisa."

"Itu artinya kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Jeonghan turun dari kursinya, sudah malam, ia ingin pulang, "Kenapa aku harus menolak?"

Orang-orang di depan sana sedang menikmati euforia karena pergantian tahun tapi euforia yang di rasakan seungcheol sedikit berbeda.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jeonghan menoleh, "pulang. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidak mau mengantarkan kekasihmu ini pulang?"

Seungcheol turun dari kursinya dengan cepat. Menyusul jeonghan yang sudah melangkah cepat di depannya.

"Kenapa kau terburu? Huh? Yoon jeonghan!"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, "cepatlah. Kau lambat seperti siput."

"Ya! Setidaknya kita bisa menikmati malam tahun baru berdua dulu. Cih.. kau ini.."

Keduanya berjalan menjauh dari hingar bingar _club_ , meninggalkan status _single_ mereka dan meninggalkan seungkwan yang menatap bingung kearah kursi yang tadi di tempati jeonghan. Seingatnya semenit lalu jeonghan masih duduk disana.

"Kemana jeonghan _hyung_?" tanya seungkwan pada wonwoo yang sedang membersihkan gelasnya.

"Pergi dengan pacarnya."

"APA?!

.

.

END

.

.

 _YEY!_

 _Happy New Year~_

 _Shmnlv disini hehe, lama tak jumpa. Ini project pertama di tahun baru, semoga pada suka. Jangan lupa baca semua ff yang di post di sini ya ^^. Kalian gabakalan nyesel kok setelah baca ^^_

 _Kritik dan saran siap di tampung di bawah ya^^_

 _Ps: special thx buat eno yang tiba-tiba ngomong pacar baru hehe.._

 _Shmnlv~_

 _JBR180107_


End file.
